


Kings, Queens, and Jokers

by Deanie95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gambling, Queens, and Jokers, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Sid are gambling. Who's gonna win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings, Queens, and Jokers

As a rule, Casey usually never gambled. He'd seen what it had done to his Uncle Sidney, then in turn to his cousin Sid. After all the crap his cousin had put him and Casey's mother through, Casey steered clear of almost all of Sid's darker habits.

Unfortunately, at this moment in time, he was locked out of the apartment he shared with April and since his keys were still in said apartment, his last option was Sid's dumpy place. Yet again, unfortunately, if there was one thing he always did when he was stuck with Sid, it was play poker. Anyone who thought they knew him would tell you that he was just another “one of those rotten Jones boys!”, but the truth was that since he was young, he had never been able to say no to anyone in his family.

They were playing with chips, since Casey's wallet was underneath his keys. Why did April have to kick him out before he got all his stuff? Heck, he didn't even know why she was mad at him!

Sid held his cards in his mouth as he used both his hands to carefully push his mountain of chips between them, “A'right, Arn. M'all in. Time ta' nut up o' shut up.”

“How can ya' have dat much dough?! We've been playin' for what? An hour?!” Casey stared incredulously at the faux money on the floor, “Shit, Sid, I didn't even know poker sets had that many chip!”

“Are ya' gonna put ya' money in and show me what ya' got or keep bein' a pussy?”

Casey glared at his oily cousin, “Fine. But I ain't apologizin' when ya' upset about me beatin' ya'.”

“Mhmm…”

Casey pushed his own pile in and laid down his cards, “Read it an' weep, cuz. Full house!”

“M'real sorry ta' do this ta' ya', Arn, but…” Sid held his cards up for Casey to see, “Royal flush.”

“WHAT?!”

Sid jumped up and started prancing around Casey, knocking over the colorful chips, mocking him, “I'm one o' the Kings of Queens! And ya' just one o' the Jokers o' Brooklyn!”

Casey sat and stared at the mess, “Please tell me that ya' ain't gonna make me give ya' all my money.”

“Nah, I'm gonna be a nice guy an' only charge ya' half!”

The now poor fellow glared at his cousin, “Sometimes I really hate ya', Sid. An' ya' can't be one o' the Kings of Queens. Ya' from Brooklyn too.”

“I's born in a hospital in Queens, Ace. Plus my motha' was from Queens. M'an honorary King!” Sid sneered, still prancing around.

Casey grimaced and started to clean up the mess. This happened every single time! It did! Every time he got kicked out (how many times was it now?) and he couldn't get into his old place and had to stay with Sid he always ended up playing some sort of card game and always ended up losing. God, he wished April would just get her act together and just stop getting so mad over things Casey didn't even know he did wrong.

“Here. Take dis an' buy ya' an' ya' girl somethin' nice!” Sid snatched up one of the chips and tossed it at Casey's face, “An' don't go spendin' it all in one place!”

“Hey! This is only worth five!”

“Hey, ya' didn't expect a King ta' really give a Joker somethin' more, didja'?”


End file.
